Sadistic
by DuskWolfAtDawn
Summary: -Transformers Prime- Smokescreen wakes up in a dark room. He's cuffed to a berth, and is unable to move. Panic floods over him as a certain Decepticon medic enters the room, his captor, and soon-to-be tormentor. WARNING: Torture, VERY gory. Inspired by MLP Cupcakes.
1. Preview

**A/N I will now commence the power of SUSPENSE! *lololol~* Okay, this is really just a sneak-peek, I'm not done with the real story yet e_e Just...take this and prepare to wait for the real story XD Read and review!**

* * *

…"N-n-n-no, s-stop…please…"…

Smokescreen's optics flew open.  
"Wh….wha..?" He murmured, trying to sit up. He found that he couldn't. Venting a quick intake, he looked around once his optics were clear again. "What?" He struggled against the restraints keeping him against the tilted berth. He could say no more, stunned into speechlessness.  
The room was dark, and he couldn't see too far, but he could make out a few things. A table was in the shadows to his left. There were some shiny things on it, but he couldn't tell what they were…  
Strong restraints held his wrists, ankles, neck, and waist down in spread eagle. The young mech struggled vainly, only succeeding in making himself tired. He gave a grunt of frustration, trying again to peer through the dark.  
Suddenly, a door opened to his right. Smokescreen whipped his helm around to look…  
Dark chuckling filled the room eerily. Smokescreen narrowed his optics in disgust. He knew that voice. "Knockout," He spat contemptuously, saying it as if it was a bad taste in his mouth. The very mech walked into view at that moment…

…Smokescreen's spark beat faster. He felt he knew what was coming. His mind raced and he felt his stomach tank lurch.  
"What are you going to do to me?" He blurted, nervousness making his voice waver in the higher notes. Fear filled his optics. Knockout only grinned wider, revealing spotless white denta.  
"Why, what do you think? Look around yourself," Knockout purred evilly, giving the command for the lights to turn on. Smokescreen's jaw dropped, unable to even gasp…  
…"What is it? Nervous? Oh, don't worry about it. I'll let you live longer, and besides, we'll have fun," The Decepticon 'medic' smiled genuinely, but a disturbing twinkle remained in his optics. Smokescreen felt himself slack. No. No, no no no no no no no no. NO. NO! Mortification and horror made his optics grow even wider and his mouth opened. It was the terror that made him tremble. His breath shivered in his throat, and he found it difficult to breathe.  
"No! NO! LET ME GO!" He shrieked, fighting the loops of metal holding him down…

"NO! NO!" Smokescreen cried out, his wrists and ankles smearing with more energon as he fought. Knockout laughed…  
More and more yells of agony made Smokescreen's throat sore, not that he cared anymore. Tears fell from his optics.  
He blubbered plea after plea for it to stop, but nothing came. Energon spilled from all over. And though his energon reserves were getting so impossibly low, pouring from his gashes onto the ground, he felt his stomach tank begin to purge again. Closing his optics, he felt energon rush nauseatingly past his throat, making a sickening gurgling sound. He threw up all over himself again. Red warnings flashed across his vision that energon levels were getting low. Not that he could do anything about it.

"KNOCKOUT! STOP! PLEASE!" He sobbed when he wasn't screaming. Darkness clouded his mind, and so did the impossible agony. He thought it was impossible for any bot to stand this much pain, that pain like this existed. Yet there he was, trying and almost failing to endure it. He could hardly see Knockout sadistically push the dagger into his chassis, ripping it out just to mercilessly stab him again. No, NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! He was helpless as he watched him laugh. Knockout slashed the blade across the young mech's chestplates for a final time. With a shriek, the Autobot fell unconscious, falling back onto the berth with a small, metallic clatter...

Make it stop...

* * *

**A/N Read and review! :D I'll update as soon as I get the story done...**

**This is either to make Smokescreen fangirls cry, laugh, or be forever scarred, to make Smokescreen haters either finally feel pity for him, or be happy, and to make Knock Out fangirls either weep or be forever satisfied. cx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N OMP FIRST CHAPTER. XDDDDD FINALLY~~**

* * *

Smokescreen's optics flew open.  
"Wh….wha..?" He murmured, trying to sit up. He found that he couldn't. Something was holding him down… Venting a quick intake, he looked around once his optics were clear again. "What?" He struggled against the restraints keeping him against the tilted berth. Smokescreen could say no more, stunned into speechlessness.  
The room was dark, and he couldn't see too far, but he could make out a few things. A table was in the shadows to his left. There were some shiny things on it, but he couldn't tell what they were in the darkness. Smokescreen had his back pressed up against the berth, tilted a measurement between completely horizontal and 45 degrees. Strong restraints held his wrists, ankles, neck, and waist down in a spread-eagle position. His shoulders were strapped to the berth as well, and his doorwings were spread behind him, flat against the berth. The young mech struggled vainly, only succeeding in making himself tired. He gave a grunt of frustration, trying again to peer through the dark.  
Suddenly, a door opened to his right. Smokescreen whipped his helm around to look, rather uncomfortably, due to the restraint tight around his neck.  
Dark chuckling filled the room eerily. At the sound, Smokescreen narrowed his optics in disgust. He knew that voice. "Knockout," He spat contemptuously, saying it as if it was a bad taste in his mouth.  
The very mech walked into view at that moment, hardly more visible than two crimson, glowing optics and a faint red outline.  
"Oh, you remembered my name! How lovely of you. And of course, I remembered yours, Smokescreen." Knockout leered. Smokescreen shuddered. He never liked any Decepticon, much less their insane medic. "How are you enjoying your position? Maybe I should make you more comfortable, hmm?" The red mech taunted, optics narrowing with a dangerous light in them, a smirk upturning the corners of his mouth. Smokescreen lightened for a blip of a second, then realized it must be some kind of trick, and frowned. As if in answer to Smokescreen's thoughts, Knockout pressed a button on a datapad he held in his servo. Almost immediately, more restraints shot out around his joints. "There," Knockout sighed, laughter in his voice. Lustful laughter. Lust for torture.  
Smokescreen's spark beat faster. He felt he knew what was coming. His mind raced and he felt his stomach tank lurch.  
"What are you going to do to me?" He blurted, nervousness making his voice waver in the higher notes. Fear filled his optics.  
Knockout only grinned wider, revealing spotless white denta.  
"Why, what do _you_ think? Look around yourself," Knockout purred evilly, giving the command for the lights to turn on. Smokescreen's jaw dropped, unable to even gasp. The room was big enough to not make one feel claustrophobic, but it wasn't exactly a throne room, either. Just big enough to satisfy and feel comfortable. The four walls, floor, and ceiling were metallic gray, and there were tons upon thousands of assorted shelves on one of the walls. The table Smokescreen had seen earlier was proved to be a bit bigger than first thought, and there was another long one stretching the length of the wall next to the shelf-covered wall. But what made Smokescreen feel like someone had punched him was what it was filled with. The berth Smokescreen was on was splattered with the dried energon of lost victims, and so were most of the walls. Some lifeless, gunmetal gray chassis parts were strewn across the unkempt floor, and the lights revealed that on the shelves were hundreds of helms. Helms severed sloppily and horrendously from what used to be living bodies. All of them had their optics gored out, leaving eerie, empty black holes encrusted with dried energon. They all had fear and pain lines drawn in what was left of their drying, torn faceplates. Some of them had fallen off their rack, leaving one or two heads rolling around on the floor.  
The long table had intakes, t-cogs, empty stomach tanks, engines, sparkchambers with lifeless sparks still in them, some chassis and framework pieces, and all kinds of other Cybertronian body parts. Energon still oozed from the dead remains, leaving puddles on the floor.  
To Smokescreen's surprise, he saw Megatron's old arm, the one he had switched for the Prime arm, hanging as a wall ornament, like a trophy. The entire place had the stench of spilled energon and death.  
Even though he was horrified, the Autobot's curiosity won him out and he cautiously turned his head to see what was on the table he'd seen first, before the lights were on…and his breath was torn from him. His optics grew so wide they hurt. Placed neatly on the table were organized assorted torture tools. Drills, scalpels, saws, knives, whips, and more primitive, sharp weapons that still had caked energon on them, but it was obvious they were all recently sharpened. Smokescreen gave a yelp of distress, writhing in his restraints. He could almost feel Knockout ripping into him, and his spark hammered in his throat.  
Knockout frowned at him. "What is it? Nervous? Oh, don't worry about it. I'll let you live longer, and besides, we'll have fun," The Decepticon 'medic' smiled genuinely, but a disturbing twinkle remained in his optics.  
Smokescreen felt himself slack. No. No, no no no no no no no no. NO. NO! Mortification and horror made his optics grow even wider and his mouth opened. Suddenly he found it difficult to breathe, visibly trembling.  
"No! NO! LET ME GO!" He shrieked, fighting the cuffs holding him down. Knockout pouted.  
"Well, that isn't very nice! I brought you here to have fun, and now you say that you want to leave?" He griped, looking insulted. Then he sighed. "Oh, well. I understand. I know it doesn't look like much, I used to have a better room for these occasions…when I became the Decepticon medic, I had to give it up. I'll do my best to make you satisfied anyway," He muttered.  
He looked at the tools on the table next to Smokescreen, as if deciding which one to choose. "Which one do you suggest I use first? Oh, wait, I have an idea. I can just do it the way I usually do." He picked up the scalpel, gripping it tight in his claws. Smokescreen gasped and squirmed as Knockout brought it close to the Autobot symbol on his chest, feeling like he was going to cry.  
"Relax, this won't– …well, I can't say that this won't hurt, but that's the fun of it!" Knockout chirped happily. Smokescreen let out a moan of distress at Knockout's eagerness.  
"P-please, Knockout! Just leave me alone, I want to live!" Smokescreen sobbed, and then realized his mistake too late. Knockout smiled sweetly at him.  
"Oh, you want to live! I understand, now. You want to feel the pain! You're such a genius, Smokescreen. Making it even more fun for the both of us!" The mech smiled wider. Smokescreen wanted to sink through the floor with embarrassment. He had just made it worse for himself. Knockout looked back down at Smokescreen's chest. "As I was saying…ah, yes. My usual way," He contemplated, positioning the scalpel over the Autobot symbol again. Smokescreen's internal fans roared to life suddenly as he tried to look away.  
With a terrible scream from Smokescreen, Knockout stabbed the sharp part of the tool into Smokescreen's metal, slowly carving a ragged circle around the red-painted symbol. Smokescreen groaned heavily in pain, writhing desperately and optics shut tight. He screamed again. Finally, Knockout took the scalpel out. Smokescreen took the few precious seconds to catch his breath, even though the nerve-wracking agony still throbbed in his chest. Just then, Knockout dug his servo into the near-circular cut. Smokescreen's own yell tore his throat, and he attempted to kick his legs. Knockout grinned wide, optics blank with savage lust, and slowly, slowly tore away the metal slab. Smokescreen stifled yelps, thrashing frantically. With a sickening ripping noise, the circle tore away.  
Knockout enthusiastically waved the slab in front of Smokescreen's face, laughing.  
"Isn't this _great_?" He asked, already giddy and drawling his words with the sadist's joy. Smokescreen's optics watered, a small sob choking out of him. This was terrible. Just terrible.  
Knockout tossed the metal onto the table and ripped away Smokescreen's shoulder insignias as well, adding them to an already existent pile in the corner.  
"STOP! Please, stop," The white mech wailed, voice growing high and watery in desperation. Knockout frowned.  
"Oh, come on, Smokescreen. I've had sparklings stand up to this better than you," He taunted. Smokescreen felt like shrinking, yet anger flared up in him. He did this to sparklings, too? The sick wretch! He…he MUST'VE been joking…right? No one has the spark cruel enough to do that to innocent sparklings! Even as he thought that, he remembered the smaller chassis parts throughout the room…  
Energon was spurting out of Smokescreen's new wounds like a fountain. Smokescreen focused on breathing, slowly, steadily, and ignoring the pain…hard to do when there's energon trickling down your chest from a yawning hole that felt like it was aflame with pain.  
Knockout watched, optic ridges furrowing. Hmm…maybe he should take off a couple restraints, so he could see Smokescreen squirm more. Yes, that'd be nice…he smiled to himself at the image forming in his brain pan about the Autobot struggling vainly…  
The red mech went back to his datapad, touching a couple buttons and leaving only ankle and wrist restraints. The other shackled slid back into the berth and disappeared with small metallic clicking sounds. Smokescreen opened his optics in surprise, looking at Knockout quizzically. Knockout flashed a smile coolly at him, narrowing his optics to slits. "Oh, this is just to see you squirm more. It's no fun when you can't move, now, is it?" He explained nonchalantly. Smokescreen tensed, a mix of hate and fear in his blue optics.  
"You are a monster," He whispered hoarsely at the Decepticon, his voice shaking. Knockout blinked.  
"Who taught you manners? You're being so rude today…" Knockout sounded disappointed. Then he shrugged it off. "Let's just get on with it. We're wasting time. And time, as you know, is precious. Each klik of being online is special! I end that time for a lot of bots, though. I preserve them for longer by doing things slowly. Such a great idea, isn't it?" Knockout spoke quickly, appearing excited and insane to any mech around him. Smokescreen could only watch in horror as the red medic picked up a quite large knife and waved it happily. "This is an old favorite of mine, and I use it every time I do this! I sharpened it today, so you can experience it at the top of its game. I hope you enjoy it!"  
Knockout looked happy. Very happy.


	3. Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHH! AAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" Smokescreen screamed bloodcurdlingly, hot air ripping past his throat. He yelled even more, burning pain searing into him  
like intensely focused fire. With each cut and tear of the weapon in Knockout's servo, he screeched, all the horrific pain concentrated in his cries. Make it go away!  
Coolant stung his optics, but it was nothing compared to the agony. His optics were already close to unseeing. Smokescreen hardly felt it when warm tears streaked one by one down his cheeks.  
Now he wasn't even sure when he was being hit or not, the residual throbbing almost as bad as the knife itself.  
Knockout was laughing. His optics were unfocused and drifting away from each other, not that he needed to see when he was half-aiming tormenting blows onto Smokescreen. It didn't really matter where he hit. The knife he held in his servo was already dripping energon, and his servo was, too. Some blue liquid even splattered onto his metal. The same fluid poured like a waterfall over the sides of the berth from Smokescreen's wounds, contact with the ground sounding like continuous flat splats. Smokescreen coughed heavily, and soon energon bubbled out of his mouth like a mini flood as he kept writhing under the restraints. The metal slabs rubbed harshly against his wrists and ankles, but it wasn't like he cared. All he  
cared about was how bad the torment hurt. Loud bellows of agony from him were so high in volume and so harshly concentrated that audios warped. Smokescreen tried to bring his arms down again and kick out his legs, but the restraints wouldn't let him.  
Knockout tore slashes again and again into his chassis, and he swung the blue-soaked blade deep through metal, boring gouges and gashes over and over.  
The scent of energon was strong in Smokescreen's olfactory sensors, making him retch even more. Knockout giggled happily while suddenly stabbing him in the abdomen, cutting through deep as he put all his weight on it. Smokescreen screamed yet again, thrashing desperately under the loops of metal. He  
screeched in agony when Knockout cruelly twisted it into his stomach, burrowing deeper into his sensitive circuitry and protoform.  
Spurts of energon swelled again and again from the ever-growing hole, falling over the sides and then splashing onto the ground again. Some of the puddles on the floor grew enough to even touch Knockout's pedes, but the red Decepticon took no notice. All he did was shove the knife deeper into Smokescreen's body, savoring every single grunt and scream and squirm that erupted from the young mech.  
Smokescreen's very nerves vibrated with pain. Energon was gushing from him profusely, and he had not a single say in what was happening to him.  
"KNOCKOUT! STOP! PLEASE!" He sobbed when he wasn't screaming. Darkness clouded his mind, and so did the impossible agony. He thought it was impossible for any bot to stand this much pain, that pain like this existed. Yet there he was, trying and almost failing to endure it. He could hardly see Knockout  
sadistically push the dagger into his chassis, ripping it out just to mercilessly stab him again. No, NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! He was helpless as he watched him laugh. Knockout slashed the blade across the young mech's chestplates for a final time. With a shriek, the Autobot fell unconscious, falling back onto the berth with a small, metallic clatter.  
Knockout ripped the dagger from Smokescreen's torso, watching in delight as energon flew out as well. The hardly breathing form of his victim seeped energon, blue liquid pumping out of his numerous gashes freely.

Silence. Nothing but ragged breaths and the energon spraying out of the carved holes in Smokescreen's chassis, dripping onto the floor. Knockout was disappointed for Smokescreen having lost consciousness so quickly, but waited and licked some of the energon off of his servo casually. Mmm. Better than he'd  
thought. He hadn't had energon fresh from a victim's body in a while. Knockout could hardly believe all he had been missing; he should do this more often. More hungrily and eagerly now, he licked off the blade still in his servo, swallowing contentedly. Smokescreen was made of good stuff.  
He smiled when the Autobot mech onlined his optics, the blue light flickering  
into them again.  
"Mmmrggh…wha..?" Smokescreen groaned blearily, trying to get up. A small yelp came from him as he met the restraints, sharp pain from his cuts accompanying the movement. He plopped back down onto the berth, panting. Knockout heard Smokescreen's internal cooling fans whirring faintly.  
Smokescreen was in pain. Lots of pain. It seethed through his body like a roaring bonfire, like a thousand flaming daggers stuck into him. Another small moan escaped him as he rested back on the tilted berth, restraints still holding him in a spread-eagle posture. Knockout chuckled as he put back the knife.  
"Having fun?" He leered. Smokescreen glared at him silently, though his optics were wide with some fear. His chest rose and fell with effort. Knockout smiled. "I thought so. Are you up for the next round?" He purred in a deeper tone. The young mech flailed out abruptly, struggling against the shackles for all he was  
worth.  
"NO! NO! Not again!" He wailed, tears flowing again.  
Knockout merely watched him, enjoying himself.  
"No? Oh, too bad. That was just the beginning." Knockout said with a voice hardly louder than the scuffle of pedes. Smokescreen trembled with the sobs that overtook him, curling into himself slightly. His blue optics were pressed tightly closed, coolant streaming from them.  
"No…plea-ease, no…" He whimpered, voice cracking. But he already knew it was useless to even attempt to stop him.  
Knockout set down the knife, skimming his optics over the table of torture tools.  
"Hmmm….no, none of these. I have better plans," He murmured, still not taking his optics off of them. Smokescreen's spark beat hard and fast in his chest, even though he couldn't find the strength to lift a finger. Silently, he laid there, helm hung. His optics were closed against the memory of the knife  
sending sparks and energon into the air, but the audio-splitting screech of tearing metal still rang in his head, and images flashed across his mind's optic. He was still in pain, still leaking energon. Still spread eagle against the tilted berth, at the utter and complete mercy of Knockout.  
Smokescreen lifted his optics when he heard the familiar sound of transformation, no sooner had it finished than an extremely loud buzzing sound filled the air. Knockout grinned at him, servo having transformed to his circular saw. The young Autobot choked out another sob, writhing under the restraints at the sight of the weapon, even though it was a futile effort.  
"N-n-n-no, s-stop…please…" He stuttered feebly, his voice hardly louder than weak, watery rasps. The Decepticon took no notice, aiming with his saw.  
"You were so much more strong-willed before. Such a shame you just cry now. Take it like a mech, Smokescreen. It's no fun for either of us that way. Well, strong or not, I'm going to make you have a _blast_," He purred, scarlet optics glittering. Smokescreen felt too tired to even turn his helm as Knockout drew the loudly whining saw back. But nothing could stop him from screaming as it made brutal contact.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The mech shrieked, thrashing wildly, only succeeding in making his ankles and wrists stained with his own energon. Knockout couldn't stop a wide smile suddenly growing on his faceplates for his life. He laughed as energon sprayed, too much to be healthy, onto his faceplates,  
chestplates, and drenching his saw. Sparks flew as well, and Smokescreen's metal screeched as it was messily ripped open. Smokescreen himself was enduring impossible agony, too much to even begin to comprehend. He couldn't even think straight. All he knew was that it hurt, and that his throat hurt from  
screaming, and that his optics stung from coolant, and that the agony was so bad he might just collapse again. His servos were shaking. Despite everything, he didn't deliberately try to get free from the restraints. He'd learned that there was no way out. Just to accept his horrendous fate, and hope that  
Knockout has mercy on him. Smokescreen still knew that wishing for pity from the Decepticon was foolish. He was a sadistic beast that wanted to see him writhe and scream. It was no use. But nothing could stop Smokescreen from thrashing in response to the saw sinking through his chest.  
Knockout smirked as he drew back the circular saw again. Smokescreen had his helm turned to the side, optics blank and wide with the sheer agony, trembling visibly. With a couple coughs, energon came sputtering out of his mouth. Painfully, he kept breathing, the exhales drawn out, stressed, and quivering,  
while the inhales were shorter and desperate. He didn't seem to notice lone tears sliding sideways down his face, and how much he was quaking.  
'Oh, if only he knew,' Knockout thought to himself, chuckling. The room was hardly quiet with the droning buzz of the circular saw and Smokescreen's energon still continuously dripping over the sides of the berth. It was a wonder Smokescreen was still conscious, though he seemed drained.  
Knockout lifted his weapon, quickly drawing it down again on a place unexpected.  
Smokescreen's face.  
The young mech let out another shrill cry of horror and pain as it ripped through his faceplates and one of his optics. He thrashed desperately, still yelling for all he was worth. He didn't think anyone would ever have the spark cruel enough to do something like this. Obviously he had thought wrong. The agony was like nothing before, setting his sensors alight. He was shaking in pain, not even able to scream anymore. A couple strangled whimpers and grunts still escaped him, though. One of his optics was shredded oh so painfully, horrendously split by the sparkless Decepticon.  
The red mech pulled the weapon away, and laughed out loud at the sight. His victim successfully had a hideous gouge ripped deep into his head, hard to see because of all the energon spraying from it. Smokescreen was almost unrecognizable.  
"Well, isn't that just marvelous?" He chortled.  
"Stop…" Smokescreen merely whimpered, his words almost drowned out by the continuous whine of the saw and his energon splashing onto the floor. His metal was still quivering in pain and fear.  
Knockout ignored him again, pressing a couple buttons on the datapad he'd put down earlier. In response, the berth slowly tilted forward with an almost inaudible whirr, so that Smokescreen was almost upright. The sudden pressure change took a toll on the Autobot, making him began to vomit up more energon.  
Energon flow from his scores also grew stronger. Even though it was a nice touch, that wasn't what Knockout was striving for. He pressed another button on the datapad, and a square exactly the space where Smokescreen's doorwings were slid open. Knockout smirked, walking up to get behind Smokescreen while the young mech tried to figure out what he was going to do.  
The Decepticon 'medic' reached through and roughly pulled both Smokescreen's wings through the opening with his free servo, the other one still a circular saw. The action triggered a grunt from the Autobot. Desperately, he began fluttering his doors, trying to make it hard for Knockout to get a grasp on either of them. He was starting to get wind of what the red mech was going to do.  
In the end, Knockout took hold of one and yanked it out as far as it could go, holding it there in place.  
"Aah!" Smokescreen cried out at the pain shooting down his wing and his back, spark beating wildly. His breaths grew short and quick as he braced himself for anything Knockout might do.  
Crimson optics glimmering dangerously, the Decepticon brought his still revving saw to the base of the doorwing. Smokescreen had a few precious kliks to weakly whisper, "Oh, Primus, no," before Knockout lashed out.

* * *

**A/N Forgive the cliffy...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N MOO.**

* * *

"RRAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH! AAAAAA-AAAAAAHHHH! N-NO, NOOO! STOP! P-PLEASE! AAAAAAAGGGHH!" Smokescreen screeched when it hit, struggling for all he was worth. He closed his optics tight against the throbbing agony, energon already spilling freely from the slash. Knockout was already almost halfway through. His faceplates were splashed with blue, but he didn't care. Grinning, the cherry-red mech put more force on the saw, holding out the door straighter. Smokescreen was shaking, screaming, and writhing, tears sliding down his mangled face. He could  
hardly see, what with one optic being painfully disabled and the other practically flooded with coolant. His working optic was shut tight anyway. A dark laugh erupted from Knockout's chest as he drew back the saw, the wing connected only by a couple circuits and a thin slab of metal. Smokescreen took the tiny moment to gasp for breath and whimper pitifully, servos trembling,  
threatening to give out.  
Without warning, Knockout ripped the wing off ruthlessly, a sharp, ripping snap tossed into the air. Smokescreen cried out again, struggling against the restraints for a second. Then he lay still. He focused on breathing, his one working blue optic staring blankly at the weak lights on the ceiling, still  
trembling. The patch of exposed, sensitive circuitry leaked energon heavily.  
Knockout chuckled, walking forward to add the wing to the table of body parts. Smokescreen watched in disgust and pain, mortified by the sight of his severed doorwing unconnected to his body. The doorwing he had been with since he was protoformed.  
He was hardly aware when his tormentor strode back to him again, saying something about how his circular saw was too automatic for his liking and that he would choose a different tool for his other door. A metallic glint made Smokescreen snap to reality. With effort, he turned his head to see what it was. Knockout had chosen a large, serrated dagger with jagged edges, slightly resembling an earth saw. The young mech's spark sank to his pedes on sight.  
Knockout smiled darkly at the terror in Smokescreen's optics.  
"It would seem you're nervous already. This is certainly going to be fun," He chuckled knowingly.  
Smokescreen offlined his optic, unwilling to watch his other doorwing being chewed off by the blade.  
The Decepticon used much the same technique as with the other wing, going behind Smokescreen and holding out his door straight. The victim struggled more this time, flailing his remaining wing frantically.  
"D-d-don't touch me!" He blurted, squirming on the berth.  
Knockout smiled wider. "It's about time you got feisty again," He commented, raising an optic ridge.  
Smokescreen didn't answer, simply choking down a sob and pressing his optic tightly closed. Seeing it as an invitation to continue, Knockout held the wing straight and then swung forward with the dagger, aiming at the base.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Smokescreen shrieked, thrashing again. Pain set his back on fire, and a new spurt of energon welled from the first cut. Knockout messily tore the blade out again, the dagger stained with Smokescreen's energon now.  
"NO! NO!" Smokescreen cried out, his wrists and ankles smearing with more energon as he fought against the restraints. Knockout laughed, swinging it back onto the door at the same spot with a gruesome metallic thud, starting to saw through it. Smokescreen cringed, and struggled further. More and more yells of agony made his throat sore, not that he cared anymore. Coolant streamed from the corners of his optics and his servos shook beyond control.  
He blubbered plea after plea for it to stop, but nothing came. Energon spilled from his back. And though his energon reserves were getting so impossibly low, pouring from his gashes onto the ground, he felt his stomach tank begin to contract and spasm again. Closing his optics, he felt energon rush nauseatingly past his throat, making a sickening gurgling sound. He threw up all over  
himself again. Red warnings flashed across his vision that energon levels were getting low. Not that he could do anything about it.  
Knockout heard him heave, and glanced over to him. He smiled at the sight of Smokescreen purging, turning back to his work. The serrated dagger maliciously chewed through his metal and circuitry, leaving a horrendously torn slash.  
Smokescreen's wing was sawed off almost halfway. The Autobot mech choked out another sob and tried to shove against the restraints, though out of strength to do so. Pain ripped into his back again when the blade hit once more, drawing another tormented cry from him. The suffering was almost too much to bear, and he felt wires be teased and then sawed through mercilessly. He gasped for  
breath, optics wide and unfocused, staring at nothing. Smokescreen gave a weak struggle, but it was a futile effort that left him exhausted.  
Knockout snickered, smirking at the doorwing. It was a little over halfway off. He easily tore away a couple wires stretched between it and the young mech's back with his claws. Enjoying the stifled grunt from Smokescreen, the Decepticon held the wing tighter and got ready. Glancing at the young mech for a second, he grinned wide and suddenly gave a terribly hard yank.  
A sickening tearing sound resonated throughout the room, followed by a gush of new energon spilling onto the ground.  
Smokescreen bucked, optics squeezed shut. A long, agonized screech pierced the air, and he shook uncontrollably with the pain. His doorwing wasn't torn completely off, just enough to leave a couple inches. But it hurt like the Pits. He was paralyzed, staring up blankly at the ceiling with a shaking optic.  
Knockout chuckled darkly once more, slipping his servo into the fresh, deeper part of the cut and scraping his claws against raw metal. Unable to stop himself, Smokescreen grunted loudly, tears stinging his optics.  
Satisfied, Knockout took hold of the wing and got ready to rip it completely off. The sufferer was aware, and braced himself for the agony that was soon to come, to lose all connection again… But Knockout was already bored with his simple method of just tearing it off. He made up his mind that he would try something new. Lacking pause, he mercilessly twisted the door, pulling as hard as he could.  
The response was instantaneous. Smokescreen thrashed and shouted, agony not just in his back, but sinking cruel tendrils his entire body. He was quivering so much his metal clattered, and his optic was squeezed tight, tears flowing over his cheeks. Again, Smokescreen shrieked as Knockout bent his wing further, finally ripping it away with a sharp wave of pain. He panted, coolant streaming from the corner of his one functioning optic. He took note of the fact that his back was numb, but screaming agony at the same time. His doorwings were gone, ripped away by Knockout.  
Knockout himself was laughing, the door in his clutch. He laughed at the pain Smokescreen was feeling. He laughed at his trembling, his crying. He laughed at his helplessness. He laughed because he loved it all.  
The red mech stopped at last, smirking at Smokescreen. Without another word, he turned on his heel and placed the door on top of the other one on the table.  
"Yes, we're getting more into the real action now," He spoke at last, not even turning to look back at Smokescreen. "But I'd like to do a couple more things before I permanently offline you," He added as he spun around again, stepping forward and waving the energon-smeared dagger in Smokescreen's face. Smokescreen grimaced.  
"Your energon really isn't that bad, by the way. How'd you like a taste?"  
It took a moment for the Autobot to absorb what he was saying. But when he did, his optic grew wide and his spark grew cold with horror. Involuntarily, Smokescreen's mouth dropped open. A simple mistake.  
Knockout cackled, suddenly ramming the dagger into his victim's open mouth brutally with glee. The Autobot mech cried out in shock and pain, and then screamed a second time. His servos were shaking.  
The serrated edges stabbed the roof of his mouth, his glossa, the back of his throat, cutting through deep and ripping more gashes in him. He tasted fresh energon, the new traces from the  
scars in his mouth as well as the energon that dripped from the dagger. More screams erupted from him.  
Without mercy or hesitation of any kind, the Decepticon twisted it and shoved it through even further; it was enough to stab through the back of the young mech's mouth and penetrate a couple inches. A spurt of energon welled up, making his other shriek of mind-bending agony sound like he was underwater. Knockout pulled it back out, laughing softly as Smokescreen broke out coughing, energon sputtering from his mouth again and again. Sickening choking sounds came from the Autobot as energon pumped into his throat, making breathing an almost impossible task. It was like drowning.  
All Knockout did was watch casually as his victim spat out clots of his own energon. An eerie, gurgling wail sounded through the air as Smokescreen tried to cry out in despair. It was just terrible…he'd die this way, choking on his own energon!  
Suddenly, a new explosion of pain from his back. Yet another bloodcurdling shriek fell away from him in immediate reply, some more blue liquid spilling loudly to the ground. The Decepticon medic was eagerly raking the bare patches on Smokescreen's back where the doorwings were torn off with his claws, staining his servo with energon. The white mech felt tears running from his single functioning optic again. "KNOCKOUT! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He sobbed, but his words were garbled by the energon. Surprisingly enough, Knockout understood his desperate plea.  
"Now, now, why would I stop? I'm having so much fun!" The red mech chirped, grinning. He finally pulled his servo from Smokescreen's back and hastily licked off the energon. After his last swallow, he sighed and turned towards the closest table, the one that had the assorted torture tools. The Autobot wasn't able to see what he was doing, and trembled in fear of what he might do next. He longed for his tormentor to give him a quick death and be done with it…Smokescreen had no wish to endure this for any longer.  
"Ah! Here it is!" Knockout cried suddenly. Smokescreen wasn't sure he wanted to know what he'd found. Obviously another torture tool.  
But what he saw in Knockout's servo as the red Decepticon sauntered back to stand in front of him made him want to cry for his carrier.  
The sadistic, red mech chuckled darkly. He held in his servo an adaptation of his usual energon prod. But this instrument of torture was shorter, and the end where electricity crackled was bigger. More voltage sparked from it.  
"You might want to brace yourself. This could take a while," Knockout advised, aiming the scintillate tip towards Smokescreen's half-shredded chest.

* * *

**A/N Primus, I'm evil... XD  
Can you review for me? Just fill in the little white box down there with anything saying what you think about this fic, pretty please? I GIVE YOU ENERGON GOODIES IF YOU DO!  
Feel free to flame...I would normally do the same, if I had my sanity.. x.x I'm braindead from writing.**

**AAAAAAAND Smokescreen hates me now... T-T Well, it was the inevitable, wasn't it? XDDDDD  
Smokescreen: PRIMUS FRAG YOU *sobs*  
Me: Uh-huh. Yeah. ANYWAY...  
Review please! n.n**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N OMP YAAAAAY I'M BACK. XDDDDD  
I know, I know, I haven't been on here in a LONG while.  
And this isn't my best work, either. I've just had a REALLY serious case of writer's block lately...but at least I'm getting over it now! :D  
I can't guarantee that the next chapter is going to be great (honestly, I think CHP. #3 of this may be my masterpiece, LAWL), but I'll try. For you guys. *salute*  
But until then, this is what I have.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Terror pulsed from the young mech's spark. Desperately trying to shrink back against the berth, he felt whimpers leave his tightening throat, even past the gush of energon.  
"Stop squirming, Smokescreen, I can't get at you," Knockout complained loudly, though he really enjoyed Smokescreen's terror.  
Giving up on working slowly, he harshly spiked the Autobot mech with the electrocuter.  
"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Smokescreen roared in agony, sparks engulfing his metal on contact. His servos shook violently, and more energon bubbled out of his throat. Coolant rushed down his faceplates, the pain almost too much to bear.  
After what felt like an eternity, Knockout brought back the tool. Desperately gasping for air, Smokescreen trembled, unable to stop. Agony burned in his metal.  
"What, did you like that?" Knockout purred, a smile spreading his lips. Wasting no time, he struck Smokescreen's shoulder. The young mech shrieked bloodcurdlingly, optic wide with pain. Cackling, the Decepticon medic pulled back and electrocuting his victim again and again, mercilessly, lacking hesitation.  
Searing agony ripped through Smokescreen with each strike. Between screeches bearing the horror and pain of it all, he wailed, "KNOCKOUT! STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" He was shaking and gushing energon from all over, letting loose shrill cries each and every time electricity coursed agonizingly through him. "I c-can't take it anymore!" He finally sobbed in despair, crying uncontrollably. Knockout paid absolutely no heed, laughing maniacally at Smokescreen as the Autobot mech screamed in agony for the umpteenth time, blue energon spilling from the corner of his mouth and coolant rushing down his face. Violent spasms overtook his body.  
After a long while, the red Decepticon medic pulled back to admire his work. He grinned down at the quaking form of Smokescreen, at the burn marks patching the young Autobot's metal amongst spurts of energon.  
"You liked that, didn't you?" Knockout leered, leaning in close to Smokescreen's face. His victim seemed to lie still for a moment, optics closed and desperately sucking in breath after breath. He was caught by surprise when Smokescreen suddenly spat some energon into his faceplates.  
"AAGH!" The medic cried, slapping a servo to his stinging optic. "Ohh!"  
An irritated growl left his throat as he saw the other mech's smug expression, obvious even though his faceplates were torn, one of his optics was destroyed, and energon pumped from his mouth.  
A 'harrumph' exploded from Knockout in annoyance, and he bared his denta. For once, he seemed deeply angered rather than savagely excited and happy.  
"Oh, so you want to play? You _will_ pay for that, Smokescreen," He growled, wiping away the energon. He still didn't seem to notice the splattered energon, some of it now dried, on the rest of his red chassis.  
Before Smokescreen could react, Knockout's servo landed onto the young mech's forehelm. He threw the Autobot's helm back, shoving the electrocuter into the open mouth.  
Incredible agony blazed into Smokescreen once more. Convulsing uncontrollably, he felt a gurgled scream force its way out of his scarred throat, optic flying open wide as deadly voltage burned and crackled into his systems again. Unending shudders of pain vibrated his nerves, sending him into spasms.  
Renewed joy flooded into Knockout, spreading his faceplates wide in a huge grin. Some reluctance was felt as he pulled out the scintillate tool. "How was that? Did you learn some sense of respect yet, hmm?" He purred, still grinning. A weak groan dragged out of Smokescreen as Knockout watched.  
The Autobot's optic was stretched wide, staring at nothing as residual pain sunk deep into him. The lights on the ceiling were now strangely hypnotic… Constant tremors made his energon-stained metal clatter. Silent tears fell from his optic, and his mouth was still open.  
A sudden fit of coughing and hacking sent more energon sputtering out of Smokescreen's mouth. Knockout simply watched, optics coolly staring at the energon-smeared form. "If you want to stop coughing, I can help with that," He commented, words slightly drawled for some reason.  
Doubt flickered in Smokescreen. Knockout wouldn't try and help him, not so soon after tormenting him so harshly…right?  
To his surprise, the cherry-red mech grabbed something off the table and slipped a couple digits into Smokescreen's mouth. The Autobot would've bit him, but he was too tired and was just beginning to enter shock. Knockout pressed the 'something' from off the table, which was actually a small slab of a kind of sealing, healing metal, over the internal throat wound of Smokescreen's. After he was done, he took his servo out.  
Uneasily, the young victim swallowed the energon in his mouth, shuddering softly at the taste. He stiffened when he realized that there was no more energon gushing into his oral cavity. Nothing… He gratefully drew in a long breath. Never before had he been so happy at being able to breathe without his throat clogging.  
"Feeling better?"  
Smokescreen whipped his helm around his surprise, wincing at the sudden pain.  
Knockout was staring smugly at him, arms crossed over his energon-splattered chest. "I take that as a yes, since you look so pleased."  
The Autobot didn't answer, optic cold. As he watched, his tormentor sighed and turned his back.  
"I suppose we've had enough for today, don't you think?" He said casually.  
Smokescreen froze. He hadn't been expecting that answer. Knockout had been torturing him endlessly…and now he stopped, so abruptly and without warning? Probably another Con trick.  
"We can go on tomorrow," Knockout continued, striding to the table with the assorted torture tools. He gingerly picked up a cloth that Smokescreen hadn't seen before among the partially organized, energon-caked mass. Wasting no time, the Decepticon mech began wiping away the worst of the energon, seeming not to care the various times his servo slipped into a gash. He did, however, perk up a bit when Smokescreen cringed and ground his denta in pain when that happened.  
It wasn't very long before Knockout stepped back and glanced over the young mech's body, giving a single, curt nod in approval. "The energon leakage is starting to slow, so you won't lose very much energon throughout the night. Even so, your level of energon is extremely low…you may die very soon…" Knockout commented, optic ridges furrowing.  
A prick of fear stabbed Smokescreen's spark, and his breathing unconsciously grew quicker, and so did his sparkrate. At the same time, there was a sick sense of relief. It would be all over…he wouldn't have to endure the never-ending torment and agony ever again.  
He was snapped back to reality when Knockout moved behind him again. Smokescreen braced himself for something to happen to the raw patches of circuitry that had become what was left of his doors. There was nothing.  
He blinked confusion, wondering what Knockout was doing back there if he wasn't going to torment and him again.  
A shuffling of metal met his audio receptors suddenly, and then the doctor came back into view, pushing an energon drip on wheels in front of him. He stopped it beside the Autobot, and for fun, slyly reached back to tease and tug a wire. A stab of agony reached down Smokescreen's back in a thin tendril, and he yelped at the unexpected pain.  
With vorns of experience in his movements, he hooked Smokescreen up to it.  
The arrival of new energon gushing into his systems made the young mech start. He let out a gasp and jolted, but the motion sent burning flashes of pain into him again. He yelped, forced to settle down again. Low chuckling crept into his consciousness, and he glanced to Knockout again.  
"You should probably know you're going to lose most of this batch of energon, as well," Knockout murmured nonchalantly. He turned his back on Smokescreen again so he could work on the energon drip, setting it to stop pumping energon after a certain amount of time.  
An eerie silence followed his words when he finished, and didn't turn around again. And then slowly, he swiveled his helm to give him a dark, narrowed glare. "Because I'm not done with you yet…" The level stare that Knockout fixed Smokescreen with looked so dark and knowing that the Autobot was starting to believe that it _wasn't_ just a game to Knockout. It was then that he realized the Decepticon knew the pain he was enduring, and it wasn't just a party. But then a disturbingly wide, insane-looking grin slowly grew on the mech's faceplates. He didn't waver when Smokescreen shuddered and looked away.  
"You have a good night's sleep, my dear," He leered, heading for the door out. The lights went out suddenly, and then there was only darkness after the door automatically closed.

Smokescreen tried to fall asleep, he really did. After all the torture, he had grown increasingly tired, and all he wanted was a peaceful recharge.  
And yet, sleep wouldn't come.  
Now he was able to see a bit better as his optics adjusted to the low light. Some light from his optics shone onto things and reflected off of metal things. Energon had also begun to ooze a bit from his scores at the new energon draining into him, casting a dim glow.  
For some reason, his gaze kept flickering back to the shelves and shelves of helms. He hated looking at the unnerving sight, but he couldn't look away, either. Would Knockout gore out his optics, and mount his severed helm on a shelf to join more lost victims, for all to see? The thought sent disgusted shudders through him, and his remaining optic already started to ache, as if Knockout was spearing it out already.  
But he would never put it past him.

* * *

**A/N OHOHOHOHO. HOW INTERESTING WAS THAT. XD  
Yes, things are going for a slightly different turn now. :3**

**So far, I've been receiving a lot of positive comments on both deviantART and on here (Any guesses why?) and that's been boosting my spirits up more. Reviews really do help, you know!  
SO DON'T FORGET.  
OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH A CHAINSAW.**


End file.
